


Лора ему это не забудет

by EugeniaB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Translation, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of falling down, but only technically, technically pre-slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: Соулмейты. У тебя на запястье написано: «Спасите! Помогите!» И вот ты изучаешь боевые искусства, ходишь на курсы вневойсковой подготовки офицеров запаса, получаешь разрешение на скрытое ношение пистолета, ты во всеоружии, ты к этому ГОТОВ... Однажды ты приходишь в гости к друзьям и кто-то с хохотом проносится вниз по лестнице, ныряет тебе за спину и кричит: «Спасите! Помогите!» Так ты узнаешь, что твой соулмейт хочет, чтобы ты спас его от щекотки.





	Лора ему это не забудет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Laura Is Never Going To Let Derek Live This Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100018) by [Omimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omimouse/pseuds/Omimouse). 



Только у Стайлза мелькает мысль о том, что широкая, обтянутая кожей спина, за которой он прячется, какая-то слишком уж мускулистая, как стоящий перед ним мужчина оборачивается, сверкая золотистой радужкой — _ох черт_ , оборотень, — и вид у него такой, будто он сейчас взорвется от негодования. Где-то за спиной раздается взрыв смеха, но ему на это начхать, потому что он упирается взглядом в самую шикарную челюсть, покрытую самой восхитительной щетиной, которую он когда-либо видел. И… брови? 

— Так я тебя _от этого_ спасаю? 

Смех переходит в дикий хохот, перебивая Великолепного Парня-Оборотня, на лице которого теперь читается что-то среднее между негодованием и ужасом. Стайлз слышит, как Скотт, спускающийся вслед за ним, запинается и со сдавленным «уф» катится вниз по лестнице, умудрившись, правда, зацепиться по пути за перила. 

Раньше Стайлз был уверен, что его соулмейт будет полицейским, как отец, или на крайний случай пожарным. Порой, особенно в очередной раз попав под шквал насмешек и подначиваний со стороны одноклассников или под горячую руку учителя просто потому, что не мог усидеть на месте, он фантазировал о том, что его родственная душа будет супергероем, с которым он вместе отправится вершить супергеройские дела. Позднее, проторчав, пожалуй, слишком много времени на всяких форумах, Стайлз рисовал в воображении таинственную фигуру, которая отбрасывает занавес и показывает ему установку наподобие тех, что в «Матрице», которая зловещим тоном провозгласит, что он спасен. 

Поэтому теперь он испытывает некое разочарование. 

Что, пожалуй, является единственным оправданием для того, что он произносит потом: «Тебе стоит знать, что Скотт тот еще читер, когда дело касается щекотки, и…» — следующая часть его объяснения по поводу того, что просьба о помощи была _абсолютно_ оправданной, остается невысказанной, потому что мужчина резко поворачивается, лишая Стайлза точки опоры в виде своей спины, и тот приземляется задницей на пол. 

Скотт, все еще валяясь на ступеньках с зажатой под телом рукой, умудряется звуками изобразить фейспалм. 

У Таинственной Персоны, которая находится где-то у Стайлза за спиной, явные трудности с дыханием, а ВПО с му́кой на лице сжимает пальцами переносицу. Вздохнув, он протягивает Стайлзу ладонь. При этом половина его внимания сосредоточена на ТП, поэтому, когда Стайлз — о чем он потом пожалеет — оборачивается, чтобы глянуть, кому, черт возьми, происходящее кажется таким забавным, он снова теряет равновесие. ВПО пытается его поймать, и Стайлз вновь неуклюже растягивается на полу, только теперь уже повалившись на оборотня. 

— Лора, бога ради, прекрати ржать и _убери его с меня_. 

Стайлз пытается подняться сам (он оскорблен, но у ВПО такой голос, будто Стайлз приземлился ему прямо на легкие, так что на этот раз он пропустит это мимо ушей) и только потом, когда ВПО издает задушенный звук, понимает, где сейчас его рука. 

Стайлзу надо решить сразу несколько проблем.

Как услышать этот звук снова. Несколько раз.

Как снова оседлать эти бедра. Несколько раз.

И правда убрать руку с бедра ВПО.

Узнать его имя.

И семейное положение.

И выяснить, кто, черт возьми, эта темноволосая женщина, которая все еще истерически хохочет над ними, привалившись к стене. 

_А еще почему у ВПО под узкими джинсами какая-то выпуклость, и она в абсолютно неподходящем для члена месте…_

— Ты хотя бы коп? 

ВПО пару раз моргает.

— У тебя там скрытое оружие. Черт, совсем не подумал, как это будет звучать. Так ты коп? ФБР? 

На лице его родственной души с каждым предлагаемым Стайлзом вариантом растет замешательство, и у того мелькает жуткая мысль: 

— Боги, я надеюсь, ты не член НСА? [1] 

Тут ВПО фыркает и закатывает глаза, но внезапно начинает вести себя как… маленькая девочка [2]. Не думал Стайлз, что когда-нибудь скажет такое про крепко сбитого оборотня под метр восемьдесят. Но да, теперь тот смущенно ерзает, сверкает глазами и у него пылают кончики ушей. 

Лоре наконец удается глотнуть воздуха, и она, все еще похрюкивая, выпаливает: 

— Давай, Дер. Скажи ему.

«Дер» (черт, Стайлз понимает, что не ему здесь судить, но пожалуйста, пусть это будет прозвищем) теперь красный как рак и не может смотреть Стайлзу в глаза, но в конце концов он приподнимается и помогает им обоим встать. Поднимает ладони, словно хочет прикоснуться к Стайлзу, но не знает, как спросить. 

Стайлз только рад прибытию на станцию «к нему прикоснулась невероятно горячая родственная душа с симпатичными розовыми ушами», но в первую очередь ему нужно задать несколько оч-чень важных вопросов.

— Серьезно, чувак, я знаю, какой это геморрой — оборотню получить разрешение на скрытое ношение оружия. Так что, как сыну шерифа, — (он видит, как Дер почти комично округляет глаза, а Лора сгибается в три погибели, уже практически повизгивая от смеха), — мне нужно знать: тебя кто-то преследует? А то я уверен, что папа будет более чем рад организовать тебе защиту…

Дер слегка вздрагивает, когда Лора обессиленно падает на пол. Он смотрит себе под ноги, мнется и что-то бормочет себе под нос. 

Стайлз уже собирается повторить вопрос, когда Скотт скатывается на еще одну ступеньку вниз, кашляя так, как делает только тогда, когда пытается не заржать. 

Дер, тяжело вздохнув, с таким видом, будто жалеет о каждом принятом в жизни решении, которое подвело его к этому моменту, выпаливает: 

— Я думал, у тебя будут серьезные проблемы. Я… — Он замолкает, потом расправляет плечи и хмуро произносит: — Я хотел иметь возможность тебе помочь.

Стайлзу приходится прикусить костяшки, чтобы не издать ни звука. Только это ни капельки не помогает скрыть широкую усмешку и теплое, неясное чувство, переполняющее грудь. 

Его родственная душа как жареная зефирка — слегка хрустящая снаружи и горячая, подтаявшая, сладкая вкуснота внутри… и Стайлзу следует остановить ход своих мыслей до того, как они зайдут слишком далеко, особенно в окружении оборотней. 

Лора практически взяла себя в руки, но даже не скрывает самодовольную улыбочку.

— Он с восьми лет брал все уроки самообороны и боевых искусств, которым только обучали оборотней, — она произносит это тепло, одновременно с гордостью и поддразнивая, хотя легкая дрожь в ее голосе говорит о том, что Дер так просто не отделается. 

Стайлз смотрит на Дера с восторгом. Он ясно представляет себе маленького восьмилетнего Дера с хмурым взглядом из-под этих нелепых бровей, полного решимости узнать, как защитить свою будущую родственную душу — и даже прикушенные костяшки не дают сдержать эмоции. 

— Боги, чувак, пожалуйста, скажи, что я могу тебя обнять, потому что это самое восхитительное, что я слышал в своей жизни.

— Дерек.

— А? 

— Мое имя. Дерек, не «чувак». — Последнее слово пронизано невероятным для столь короткого слова презрением. 

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, Дерек. Теперь я могу тебя обнять? 

Дерек бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, но медленно, почти нерешительно, раскрывает руки и легонько кивает. 

Стайлз сжимает его в объятиях еще до тех пор, как закончен кивок. Оборотни скандально известны тем, как сильно им не нравится оружие — любое, связанное с запахом пороха и резкими, громкими звуками, насилующими слух. А еще инструкторы по самообороне и боевым искусствам не слишком приветствуют оборотней на своих занятиях из-за подавляющего количества людей, которые уходят с них по причине страха перед оборотнями. 

И его соулмейту потребовалось лишь несколько слов на запястье, чтобы всю свою сознательную жизнь день за днем выходить из зоны комфорта, лишь бы быть способным ему помочь. 

— Я самый везучий человек на этой планете, — приглушенно произносит Стайлз Дереку в грудь, и тот слегка отодвигается, бросая на него скептический взгляд. Ему с помощью одной только приподнятой брови удается четко выразить свою позицию по поводу общего психического состояния Стайлза. — Чу… Дерек. Я готов держать тебя так всю оставшуюся жизнь, ладно, но когда я говорю, что это самое восхитительное, что кто-либо когда-либо для меня делал, а это даже круче, чем когда во втором классе Скотт отдал мне половинку от «Reese’s», — Скотт громко возмущается, все еще лежа на ступеньках, что, должно быть, жутко неудобно, — даже круче, чем когда Лидия рассказала жене Харриса о его любовнице, так вот, когда я так говорю, то это так и есть, и никто это не переплюнет. Это же с ума сойти, что ты ради меня делал! 

К концу он уже слегка задыхается: отчасти из-за того, как быстро он говорит, но главным образом из-за того, что выражение лица у Дерека теплеет, а уши снова семафорят красным, и он смотрит на Стайлза с каким-то удивлением… а потом на его лице вспыхивает долгожданная улыбка. 

Стайлз солгал. Он больше никогда не будет дразнить Дерека, если это значит, что он будет так ему улыбаться всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

(Его обещания хватает на неделю, но это нормально. Дерек все равно ему улыбается.)

**Author's Note:**

> [1] НСА – Национальная стрелковая ассоциация США, некоммерческая организация, которая объединяет сторонников права граждан на хранение и ношение огнестрельного оружия. 
> 
> [2] В оригинале игра слов: squirrelly можно перевести как «безумный, сумасшедший, эксцентричный», а еще как «беличий, по-беличьи». Оборотень, который ведет себя как белка, в общем.


End file.
